Human Torch (Trank Series)
Jonathan 'Johnny' Storm, also known as the Human Torch, is the son of Dr. Franklin Storm and the younger brother of his adopted sister, Sue Storm. Following a visit to Planet Zero along with Reed Richards, Victor von Doom, and Ben Grimm, Johnny gained the ability to engulf his entire body in fire and fly. He would then go on to become a member of the Fantastic Four, a team of adventurers and superheroes dedicated to helping others. Biography ''Fantastic Four '''Jonathan 'Johnny' Storm '''was born to Dr. Franklin Storm and was raised alongside his adopted older sister, Susan Storm, who Franklin took in from Kosovo. Growing up in his sister's shadow, Johnny developed a reckless-daredevil personality, and eventually turned to street racing. After injuring himself in a race one night, Franklin attempted to teach Johnny responsibility by withholding his car until he helped Sue alongside Reed Richards and Victor von Doom work on a project designed to teleport others to an alternate dimension; the Quantum Gate. Johnny, Reed, and Victor all agreed that they wanted to explore the second dimension, to be the first like Neil Armstrong. However, when their work was finished, the sponsors decided to send their partners from NASA, rejecting the team's request. After getting drunk, they all decided to use the gate first, with Reed recruiting his best friend, Ben Grimm, to join them. In the second dimension, called Planet Zero, they found strange energy substance. Johnny stayed behind to be the anchor while Victor attempted to touch the substance and the ground erupted. Johnny, Reed, and Ben all survived while Victor seemingly fell to his death. Being in the second dimension and being exposed to its energy combined with the Quantum Gate exploding caused Johnny and the others to develop superhuman powers, with Johnny gaining the ability to transform into a being of living flame. A year later, along with Sue, who gained the ability to become invisible and generate force fields, Johnny became a military asset and was outfitted with a specialized suit designed to help him control his abilities. He came to enjoy his powers, seeing them as having finally given him purpose. Before Johnny could be sent on an assignment similar to Ben's (with his sister and father attempting to talk him out of it), Victor, now calling himself Doom, returned from Planet Zero and killed many of the scientists and soldiers in the base, including Franklin, devasting him and his sister. Johnny would later help Sue, Reed, and Ben fight Victor in the second dimension. After a long battle, Ben punched Doom into the portal after a distraction from Reed, disintegrating him and causing the portal to shut down, with Johnny attempting to further close it before returning to Earth. Having saved the world from Doom, Johnny and the others received a large facility from the United States military which Johnny thought to name it the 'Franklin Storm Research Center' only for Sue to point out that their father hated his name in public lettering. Now a team known as the Fantastic Four, Johnny and the others decided on a team name and to use their powers to help people and further study their powers. Personality Johnny Storm differs from his fellow teammates and older sister by being an adrenaline junkie and troublemaker. He can be very irresponsible at times and does not think about the consequences of his actions, as he constantly rebelled against his father and sister. Johnny also possesses a bad habit of saying harmful statements without thinking, such as when he described Ben Grimm as 'The Thing that Nobody Wanted' of the Fantastic Four when the group was thinking of a team name. Despite his rebelliousness, Johnny is an extremely bright and good-natured individual. Despite only helping his sister create the Quantum Gate to get his car returned to him from their father, Johnny was genuinely happy to see her again. After Reed Richards abandoned the group for a year after gaining their powers, Johnny welcomed him back to the group with open arms. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Pyrogenesis': The Human Torch possesses the ability to generate, create, and project fire from his entire body, creating and discharging concussive, explosive force as a result; this allows the fire he projects to strike with force similar to that of missiles. He can also make continuous bursts of fire and heat in streams, in the same ways as a flamethrower; his heat and fire can be as intense as the most powerful of explosions. In addition, he can form plasma-like fire (similar to a star surface) on his body and use its force to fly. He is also capable of forming a jet of fire and heat from his body in any direction, which can propel. *'Pyrokinesis': Along with creating fire, the Human Torch has the ability to mentally control the ambient heat energy within his immediate environment, even when he himself is not aflame. He can reduce objects' temperatures or extinguish open flames. The heat energy he takes from the environment is absorbed into his own body; fire and heat have no affect on him nor can he be damaged by it. He can also sustain any fire or heat around him or from his body, keeping it from being extinguished and changing its shape and form. *'Flight': The Human Torch can create almost explosive force, similar to a rocket engine, which he can emit from any part of his body and use it to seamlessly propel himself through the air at missile-like speed. Abilities *'Expert Mechanic:' An expert mechanic, Johnny was capable of building his own car from scratch with his own two hands and by his father's claim, he is able to build anything. He was capable of fixing his car to make it faster, but was unable to take control of its engine. He was also able to help Reed Richards, Victor von Doom, and Sue Storm at Baxter Building by helping them build the Quantum Gate. *'Skilled Driver:''' Johnny is a very skilled driver, using quick turns to almost winning a drag race with a group of other kids before injuring himself. Relationships Allies *Fantastic Four **Invisible Woman - Older Adoptive Sister and Teammate **Mr. Fantastic - Friend and Teammate **The Thing - Friend and Teammate *Franklin Storm † - Father Enemies *Dr. Doom *Harvey Allen † Trivia * Before Reed came back to Area 57, Johnny was almost to go on assignment like Ben had been doing. External links * * Category:Heroes Category:Fantastic Four (2015 film) Characters Category:Humans